


Sieste

by CanardTeaChaud (MissCactus)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine being Aomine, Author : tulique, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Napping, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/CanardTeaChaud
Summary: Daiki adorait se coucher sur les genoux de Tetsu.





	Sieste

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Siesta](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/489373) by tulique. 



Jouer au basketball, lire des revues cochonnes, dormir. C'était ce qui constituait basiquement la journée d'Aomine Daiki. De temps en temps, durant ces occasions où il avait une poussée d'énergie, il pouvait ajouter d'autres activités comme faire les magasins avec Satsuki, faire des plaisanteries avec Kise et, pourquoi pas, peloter Tetsu jusqu'à ce qu'il soit satisfait.

De plus, chaque chose qu'il faisait avec Tetsu promettait d'être intéressante. Jouer au basket était, par exemple, ce qu'ils faisaient le plus lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Parfois ils jouaient des matchs avec Kagami au milieu, à deux contre un, pour plus s'amuser. Quoiqu'il en soit, partager le terrain avec Tetsu était un plaisir.

Dommage qu'il n'aimait pas lire des revues pornos. Ce qui montrait que personne n'était parfait, pas même Tetsu.

Si au moins ils pouvaient dormir ensemble. Tetsu n'était même pas habitué à la moitié du temps que passait Daiki à dormir, mais parfois il se faisait une raison et, même s'il n'avait pas pour habitude de rêver, il appuyait sa tête contre le torse de Daiki et espérait que le monde des rêves l'emporte. De plus, le mieux était de se réveiller avant Tetsu pour pouvoir toucher ses joues de bébé. Le contempler en écoutant sa respiration tranquille et douce (la respiration de Daiki ne s'entendait certainement pas, si Tetsu le disait il l'inventait complètement !). Embrasser son visage sans avoir peur de recevoir un coup de coude.

D'autre fois, au contraire, Tetsu s'asseyait sur le canapé pour lire un livre et peu importait le temps que Daiki le suppliait, il ne daignait pas se retourner. Daiki ne comprenait pas la préférence de Tetsu pour les livres, qui n'étaient rien de plus qu'un amas de mots alignés au hasard, et n'avaient rien à avoir avec la beauté abstraite des rêves.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il soit conseillé de passer sa journée à dormir. » Dit Tetsu comme réponse aux pensées romantiques et pleines de sous-entendus de Daiki. « Mais tu peux mettre ta tête contre mes genoux si tu veux. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.

« Tu es le meilleur, Tetsu. » La voix de Daiki était un mélange entre un bâillement et le ronronnement d'un gros chat paresseux. Cela laissa un sourire sur les lèvres de Tetsu.

« S'il te plaît, ne mets pas ton nez sur mon entre-jambe. »

Ce « s'il te plaît », bien sûr, fut suivi d'un coup de livre sur la tête. Pour couronner le tout, Tetsu ne se contentait pas de livres de poche, comme les gens normaux, mais ceux de la taille d'immeubles et qu'il dévorait plus rapidement que Kagami devant un buffet gratuit.

Daiki ne tarda pas à prendre des chips, surtout que Tetsu lui caressait la tête de sa main libre. Un autre jour il lui aurait demandé où il trouvait la force pour soutenir son livre d'une seule main.

Parfois, Daiki était une telle catastrophe sur le canapé, appuyant sa tête sur les genoux, et _sans le vouloir_ bavait sur son pantalon. Les premières fois Tetsu l'avait réveillé avec des coups, dégoûté et un peu énervé, mais il finit par accepter une des facettes les plus dégoûtantes de son petit-ami. Et il finit par lui arriver de penser que, à sa façon, c'était adorable.

Le moment favoris de Tetsu étaient quand Daiki se réveillait petit à petit, le yeux encore endormis et une traînée de salive de ses lèvres jusqu'à son menton. Son visage était un véritable désastre et Tetsu ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder jusqu'à ce qu'il soit gravé dans sa mémoire. Le plus curieux était que Daiki, étant comme il était, pensait que Tetsu le _voulait_ , comme si la bave était le comble du sexy.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Tetsu ? Tu veux m'embrasser ou quoi ? »

« Aomine-kun, tu me donnes envie de vomir. »

« Ah oui ? » Daiki se redressa, se gratta la tête et s'essuya la bouche avec la manche de son T-shirt. « Et pourquoi tu souris ? »

La facette insolente de Daiki ne dérangeait pas Tetsu, bien au contraire, mais il préféra le récompenser avec un petit coup de livre sur la tête avant de l'embrasser. Il aurait tout le temps _et plus_ pour l'empêcher de deviner la vérité.

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus  
> twitter : @somefunhere
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
